Shoujo Mangaka Mizu
Shoujo Mangaka Mizu is a Japanese Shōnen manga series about mangakas who write for a Shōjo magazine called PuchiPuchi, a parody of Ciao. The manga, written by the mangaka for Surprise! Pop Rabbit and Contract Wars, ran in V Jump between 1993 and 2001. An anime adaptation by Toei Animation ran from December 2nd, 1995 to January 4th, 2003 in Japan and is currently being streamed on FunimationNow. A side story anime aired during the anime's hiatus and is also streamed on FunimationNow. In 2018, Studio Aura acquired future anime production rights for Surprise! Pop Rabbit, Contract Wars, and Shoujo Mangaka Mizu, and announced an anime remake that would closely follow the events of the manga. The new anime began airing on November 4th, 2019 in Japan and is simulcast on FunimationNow, Hidive, and Crunchyroll courtesy of NickFamily Studios, who has the master license to the 2019 adaptation. A seinen yonkoma manga adaptation based off of the Studio Aura version would run in Manga Time Kirara Carat from June 2019. A spin-off, called Anime Developers, is in development and will release sometime in 2019. The first anime would air on AuraSun in Japanese with English subtitles beginning on January 25th, 2019. Studio Aura announced in August 2019 that following the retirement of Hiroshi Masuoka, who voiced Zenko Nakajima, Hideyuki Tanaka would take over the role beginning with episode 13 (as the audio for the first 12 episodes had been recorded at the time). Characters Editors for PuchiPuchi Main *Botan Etsuko (voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi) *Eichi Isozaki (voiced by Masako Nozawa) *Zenko Nakajima (voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka (1995 anime and episodes 1-12 of the 2019 anime), Hideyuki Tanaka (episode 13 of the 2019 anime onward)) Minor Chapter 8 *Kaga Kunio (voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya) Mangakas *Mineko "Mizu" Shimazu (voiced by Minori Matsushima (original), Ayaka Saitō (2019)) *Akina Nanami (voiced by Hiromi Tsuru (original), Aya Hisakawa (2019)) *Satu Ibu (voiced by Ikue Ōtani) *Chihiro Fuchizaki (voiced by Miki Itō) ''PuchiPuchi'' Creditors *Jissoji Yoshitomo (voiced by Katsuji Mori (original), Kappei Yamaguchi (2019)) Premise PuchiPuchi, a parody of Ciao, loses its most popular mangakas and aims to get the magazine back to high sales. Four mangakas- Mineko "Mizu" Shimazu, Akina Nanami, Satu Ibu, and Chihiro Fuchizaki- are chosen to help the magazine become more popular with their shōjo art styles. The four agree and proceed to make manga for serialization in PuchiPuchi. Chapters Volume 1 #"Chapter 1" (December 1993) #"Chapter 2" (January 1994) #"Chapter 3" (February 1994) #"Chapter 4" (March 1994) #"Chapter 5" (April 1994) #"Chapter 6" (May 1994) #"Chapter 7" (June 1994) #"Chapter 8" (July 1994) #"Chapter 9" (August 1994) #"Chapter 10" (September 1994) #"Chapter 11" (October 1994) #"Chapter 12" (November 1994) #"Chapter 13" (December 1994) Volume 2 #"Chapter 14" (January 1995) #"Chapter 15" (February 1995) #"Chapter 16" (March 1995) #"Chapter 17" (April 1995) #"Chapter 18" (May 1995) #"Chapter 19" (June 1995) #"Chapter 20" (July 1995) #"Chapter 21" (August 1995) #"Chapter 22" (September 1995) #"Chapter 23" (October 1995) #"Chapter 24" (November 1995) #"Chapter 25" (December 1995) #"Chapter 26" (January 1996) Volume 3 #"Chapter 27" (February 1996) #"Chapter 28" (March 1996) #"Chapter 29" (April 1996) #"Chapter 30" (May 1996) #"Chapter 31" (June 1996) #"Chapter 32" (July 1996) #"Chapter 33" (August 1996) #"Chapter 34" (September 1996) #"Chapter 35" (October 1996) #"Chapter 36" (November 1996) #"Chapter 37" (December 1996) #"Chapter 38" (January 1997) #"Chapter 39" (February 1997) Volume 4 #"Chapter 40" (March 1997) #"Chapter 41" (April 1997) #"Chapter 42" (May 1997) #"Chapter 43" (June 1997) #"Chapter 44" (July 1997) #"Chapter 45" (August 1997) #"Chapter 46" (September 1997) #"Chapter 47" (October 1997) #"Chapter 48" (November 1997) #"Chapter 49" (December 1997) #"Chapter 50" (January 1998) #"Chapter 51" (February 1998) #"Chapter 52" (March 1998) Volume 5 #"Chapter 53" (April 1998) #"Chapter 54" (May 1998) #"Chapter 55" (June 1998) #"Chapter 56" (July 1998) #"Chapter 57" (August 1998) #"Chapter 58" (September 1998) #"Chapter 59" (October 1998) #"Chapter 60" (November 1998) #"Chapter 61" (December 1998) #"Chapter 62" (January 1999) #"Chapter 63" (February 1999) #"Chapter 64" (March 1999) #"Chapter 65" (April 1999) Volume 6 #"Chapter 66" (May 1999) #"Chapter 67" (June 1999) #"Chapter 68" (July 1999) #"Chapter 69" (August 1999) #"Chapter 70" (September 1999) #"Chapter 71" (October 1999) #"Chapter 72" (November 1999) #"Chapter 73" (December 1999) #"Chapter 74" (January 2000) #"Chapter 75" (February 2000) #"Chapter 76" (March 2000) #"Chapter 77" (April 2000) #"Chapter 78" (May 2000) Volume 7 #"Chapter 79" (June 2000) #"Chapter 80" (July 2000) #"Chapter 81" (August 2000) #"Chapter 82" (September 2000) #"Chapter 83" (October 2000) #"Chapter 84" (November 2000) #"Chapter 85" (December 2000) #"Chapter 86" (January 2001) #"Chapter 87" (February 2001) #"Chapter 88" (March 2001) #"Chapter 89" (April 2001) #"Chapter 90" (May 2001) #"Chapter 91" (June 2001) Episodes 1995 anime Main article: List of Shoujo Mangaka Mizu episodes 2019 anime TBA. Trivia *Until the mangaka wrote in the idea that creditors of the fictional PuchiPuchi wanted to buy it and turn it into an action-oriented magazine, the manga was originally considered for a shoujo magazine. TBA.